khvidsfandomcom-20200215-history
KH-Vids Awards
The KH-Vids awards were held anally and have been going in and out ever since 2006, when it was held by Roxas. It was taken over briefly by Rosey, and after she left, by Misty. Since then it has come a long way: it has become a lot more structured, gotten its own sub-section, gotten some rewards (in the form of pins), and it just seems a lot more official overall. All while doing it from behind. In the 2011 edition, Misty said that the awards should be more serious and that joke entries, that were very popular in the years before, would not be accepted this year, due to complaints that members were not receiving what they deserved, in favor of joke nominatons. Despite this, Kitty (a female member) won the Manliest Man award. 2011 marked the first year that winners were announced from the front inside the podcast, ooh baby, instead of the traditional thread form. List of Winners Runners-up are listed in parentheses. General Awards Best Avatar: :2009: Misty (Spaze) :2010: Guardian_Soul (Misty and What?) :2011: Misty (Christhor and Cat<3 Sora) :2012: Jayn Best Section: :2009: Spam Zone/Playground (RP Arena) :2010: Spam Zone/Playground (Graphic Art) :2011: Spam Zone/Playground (RP Arena) :2012: Spam Zone/Playground (RP Arena) Best Signature: :2009: Scott Pilgrim (DPWolf) :2010: Catch the Rain (Fayt-Harkwind, Reptar, and Ghetto) :2011: Jayn (DPWolf) Best Username: :2009: What? (The Fuk? and i.liek.little.boyz.4eva) :2010: RoxasPutYourPantsOn (The Fuk? and spdude) :2011: What? (Monochrome & Plums Vi Britannia) :2012: i hate tarrlok (Yuri Fury) Cutest (Fake) Couple: :2009: Reptar x Famous (What? x History Text Book) :2010: What? x Wikipedia (What? x Haseo x Shizzy and Haley x Reptar) :2011: Luxord x Rice (What? x TheFuk?) :2012: What? x Cookie (Stardust x Sabby) Cutest (Real) Couple: :2009: Advent x Obsessed (Amber x Destiny's Force) :2010: DPWolf x Fayt-Harkwind (Rissy x The Fuk?) :2011: DPWolf x Fayt-Harkwind (Jayn x FuzzyBlueLights) :2012: Jayn x FuzzyBlueLights ( DPWolf x Fayt-Harkwind) Favorite Fad: :2009: Transformers Usernames (The Gentlemen) :2010: Voxli (Ninja Turtles Usernames) :2011: Nyan Cat (Death Note Game) :2012: 1960's Spiderman and The Legend of Korra. Least Favorite Fad: :2009: All of them (The Gentlemen) :2010: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Avatars (Dalk's face as an emoticon) :2011: Everything (End of the World threads & GIF posts) :2012: Hating on the Newbies Best Profile Customization: :2009: Cherry (Shade Tail) :2010: DPWolf (Rosey) Best Thread: :2009: KH-Vids Death Note (Rate the Signature and Avatar Above You) :2010: KHV, I challenge you to a rock off (animals rule!) :2011: The graphics outside are terrible (Premium Postbox) :2012: Makaze & Vivi (Story Time with Jube: Uzumaki) Most Shocking Moment (later, Most Surprising Moment): :2010: LilBueno is a girl but actually a guy lolwut (Catch the Rain's departure from the staff) :2011: The Hack of 2010 (Luxord's condition) :2012: Voxli Shutting Down (Tienewman Buying KHV) Weirdest Thread: :2009: Pornography Section (All of Ginta's threads) :2010: All of Mike's threads (God damn KHV, why'd you have to come into my dream NOW. and Name one moderately obscure fact about the member above you) :2011: You are the little girl (Anything in the Spam Zone) :2012: You are the little girl (The KH-Vids Hate Thread) Worst Thread: :2010: All of Keyblade Spirit's threads (On KHV we think Dalk is God) :2011: Voxli Tiem (Anything by KH2Man13) : Art Awards Best AMV: :2009: Magick (Hayabusa) :2010: Fearless (Cat<3Sora) Best Photographer: :2009: DPWolf and Catch the Rain :2010: DPWolf (Catch the Rain) :2011: Catch the Rain (DPWolf) Best Overall Writer: :2009: Destined (Juicy) :2010: What? (Jiku Neon) :2011: Catch the Rain (Jayn) Best Traditional Artist: :2009: cocohints (Rediculous Lunatic) :2010: Taffy (DPWolf) :2011: Taffy (DPWolf) Best Poet: :2009: Styx and Destined :2010: TheMagicalMisterMistoffelees (Juicy and Destined) :2011: Catch the Rain and ''TheMagicalMisterMistoffelees (Cat<3 Sora) '''Best Graphic Artist:' :2009: Laplace (Advent) :2010: Misty (Laplace, Fayt-Harkwind, and DPWolf) :2011: Jayn (Misty) Funniest Roleplayer: :2009: Fayt-Harkwind (Coyote Stark) :2010: Fayt-Harkwind (Coyote Stark) Most Improved Writer: :2009: Chevalier (Juicy) :2010: Catch the Rain (Juicy) :2011: Plums (Night171) Best Original Story: :2009: Vermilion Sunset (The Traitor) :2010: A story of epic proportions (Vermilion Sunset) Member Awards (Part 1) Best Female Member: :2009: Catch the Rain (Xaale, Famous, and Pyro) :2010: DPWolf and Catch the Rain (technicolor impulse) :2011: Jayn (Oerba Yun Fang) Best Super Moderator: :2009: Misty (Repliku) :2010: DPWolf and Misty :2011: DPWolf and ''Stardust (Chevalier) '''Worst Staff Member:' :2009: spdude :2010: spdude (Juicy) :2011: spdude (DPWolf and ''Misty) '''Best Administrator:' :2009: Catch the Rain (Roxasvsriku) :2010: Roxasvsriku (spdude) :2011: Misty (Roxasvsriku) Best Newbie: :2009: Shade Tail (The Graceful Assassin) :2010: Nouveau Nova (Alex856 and moshimoshi!!!) :2011: Britishism (Makaze) Best Poster: :2010: What? (Repliku and LilBueno) :2011: What? (P) Worst Male Member: :2009: TheMuffinMan (Trigger and spdude) :2010: spdude (Trizzle13) :2011: Zter (Dr_Wigglz) Best Musician: :2009: Jayn (Ghetto) :2010: The Fuk? (Ghetto) Best Male Member: :2009: Trigger (What? and Repliku) :2010: What? (Forsaken) :2011: Bueno (Christhor) Best Premium Member: :2009: Cin and Xaale :2010: Catch the Rain (LilBueno) :2011: Jayn (What?) Best Theorizer: :2009: Repliku (What?) :2010: P (Bushido in the Bedroom) :2011: What? (P, Bueno, Williamthewise, Arch) Best Coder: :2009: Majik (NeoCloudStrife) :2010: NeoCloudStrife (Majik) :2011: Luxord (Evilman_89) Best Thread Starter: :2009: George Costanza (Cin) :2010: Reptar and George Costanza (What?) :2011: P (What?) Best Sectional Moderator: :2009: DPWolf (Styx) :2010: Fayt-Harkwind (Advent) :2011: Sabby (Jayn) Worst Female Member: :2009: gintasthebest (spdude) :2010: ^_^ zexion's real wife ^_^ (Shiki) :2011: DPWolf and ''LARiA (gintasthebest) '''Best Normal Member:' :2009: What? (Rediculous Lunatic) :2010: Plums vi Britannia (Shizzy) :2011: Daxa and ''Plums (Bushy Brow) '''Best Question Time Contestant:' :2010: Catch the Rain (Fayt-Harkwind) :2011: Sforzato, Mystery Guest, and ''Oerba Yun Fang (rikusorakairiown ''and ''Christhor) '''Best Overall Staff Member:' :2009: Catch the Rain (Repliku) :2010: DPWolf (Misty) :2011: Misty (DPWolf) Member Awards (Part 2) Biggest Postwhore: :2009: Renegade (Toshi) :2010: Keyblade Spirit (^_^ zexion's real wife ^_^) Biggest Repwhore: :2009: Dalk, Catch the Rain, and Haseo :2010: Catch the Rain and DPWolf (Oerba Yun Fang) Most Changed Member: :2009: The Graceful Assassin (P) :2010: Bushido in the Bedroom (Catch the Rain and Dalk) Most Creative Member: :2010: DPWolf (Chevalier and Destiny's Force) Most Helpful Member: :2009: Catch the Rain (Repliku) :2010: DPWolf (Catch the Rain, Repliku, and Misty) Most Overrated Member: :2009: Cin (Xendran and TheMuffinMan) :2010: Xendran (spdude) Worst Speller: :2009: lil woj (Cloud of darkness) :2010: lil woj (^_^ zexion's real wife ^_^) Randomest Member: :2009: Reptar (Dalk) :2010: Reptar (MandyXRiku4Ever, Dalk, Pencilman, and Technicolor Impulse) Nicest Member: :2009: Jayn (Misty) :2010: Xaale (Juicy and Cherry) Hottest Member (Female): :2009: Obsessed (Technicolor Impulse) :2010: Juicy and Technicolor Impulse (Rediculous Lunatic and Misty) Most Interesting Member: :2010: Catch the Rain and Reptar (Jiku Neon) Member Who Should Post More: :2010: Aura (Tootsie, Nouveau Nova, and no-reality_allowed) Most Intelligent Member: :2009: Repliku (What?) :2010: What? (Repliku) Biggest Attention Whore: :2009: TheMuffinMan (Dalk) :2010: Dalk and Keyblade Spirit (Trizzle13) Funniest Member: :2009: What? (Jube) :2010: LilBueno (Fayt-Harkwind and Forsaken) Biggest Spammer: :2009: Toshi (Absol) :2010: DPWolf and ^_^ zexion's real wife ^_^ (Keyblade Spirit) Hottest Member (Male): :2009: Cin (Hayabusa) :2010: Forsaken (NOISE) Most Knowledgeable About Kingdom Hearts: :2009: Repliku (Mike) :2010: Repliku and WilliamTheWise (Mike and Daxma) Most Intimidating Member: :2010: DPWolf (Cin) Favorite Banned Member: :2010: Toshi (TheMuffinMan) Friendliest Member: :2009: Catch the Rain (Jayn) :2010: Catch the Rain (Luna Lovegood, Xaale, Misty, and Technicolor Impulse) Most Likely to Be Famous: :2010: Ghetto (Catch the Rain) Most Missed Member: :2009: Soku :2010: Catch the Rain (Soku) Whiniest Member: :2009: gintasthebest (Flyn Pnut) :2010: ^_^ zexion's real wife ^_^ and Dalk (Shiki and finalform32) Strangest Member: :2009: Jellybeing (What?) :2010: Arch and The Great Gatz (Dalk) Most Underrated Member: :2009: Rayku (P) :2010: Jiku Neon (DPWolf and Guardian_Soul) : Most Insane Member: :2010: Fearless and Jellybeing (Dalk) Category:Features